Bishonen Inc
by koukin
Summary: El se encontraba perdido en un mundo de clientes ebrios, pervertidos y danza erotica, podra cierto castaño darle una mejor vida a un pequeño peliazul, o sho desearia nunca salir de bishonens shota YAOI y crosover yugioh y yugioh GX.
1. Chapter 1

1

Hola a todos se que el tiempo paso y no me he dado una vuelta por aqui, pero he vuelto con esto que les acabo de cocinar, sinmas preambulo les entrego mi nueva receta.

**_Cambio de panorama: desnudismo por pasarela_**

He llegado a un punto de mi vida en el que ya no le encuentro sentido seguir, ya no tengo ganas de continuar con este tortuoso camino, ya no quiero seguir siendo una marioneta, por que eso es lo que soy, una marioneta y nada mas, creado para obedecer y complacer sumisamente a mi dueño, sin reprochar, si opinar, solamente para saciar los repugnantes deseos de aquella persona que tiempo atras crei me ayudaria a salir de la miseria en la que vivia, me saco de la inmundicia solo para sumergirme en algo mil veces peor.

_-sho, es hora de que salgas y mas te vale hacerlo bien, entendiste-_

_-si-_

_-como haz dicho?-_

_-si mi amo-_

_-mucho mejor, tienes idea de cuanto te amo pequeño?-_ dice aquel repugnante sujeto mientras con fuerza tomo mi barbilla solo para despues besarme rudamente, lo cual ocasiona que mis labios sangren por su falta de delicadeza.

_**-si a lo que me obligas a hacer le llamas amor no quiero saber lo que para ti es el desprecio por los demas-**_

_-si-_

_-entonces si quieres que te siga tratando bien que salgas y complazcas a la clientela, de lo contrario me vere en la penosa necesidad de tener que disiplinarte de nuevo-_

siento un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo mientras que un sin fin de imagenes aterradoras y enfermizas pasan por mi mente.

_-lo hare lo mejor que pueda... amo-_

_-eso espero sho, a si no vete preparando para las consecuencias-_

sale de ahi azotando la puerta

-_Ra, es que acaso hice algo imperdonable para merecer esto-_

sollozaba el pequeño peliceleste mientras que salia de su camerino en direccion al escenario, ya una vez que tomo su pocicion en laoscuridad la musica comenzo a sonar mientras que una luz dejaba ver la delgada figura de sho, el pequeño tenia el cabello planchado, de manera que su aspecto cambiaba radicalmente, sin la melena despeinada y sin sus pequeños anteojos redondos se veia de mayor edad, pero su baja estatura y cuerpo pequeño lo delataban de ser solo un niño.

Conforme la musica subia de ritmo las caderas del pequeño se movian con mas cadencia y sensualidad, sin mencionar que su atuendo le daba un aspecto irresistiblemente sexy, unas orejas de gato, un collar con un cascabel, una playera de lycra corta, unos shorts cortos, ceñidos a su cuerpo, calentadores y unos lindos tenis que simulaban unos felpudos pies de gato, en sus muñecas una pulsera felpuda en cada mano, algo realmente sexy.

_**-me pregunto por que aun sigo haciendo esto, por que no escapo, por que me someto a mi mismo a esta pesadilla todas las noches?-**_

Se interrogaba a si mismo el pequeño mientras retiraba de su cuerpo la pequeña playera color blanca

_-vamos pequeño, muevelo-_ decia uno de los tantos tipos ebrios que se encontraban en el lugar mientras le hacia una seña al peliceleste de que se hacercase a el.

Sho, timidamente se acercoa aquel hombre que podia asegurar se trataba de un ejecutivo de alguna corporacion importante de tokyo. Se puso en cunclillas frente al sujeto para despues abrir sus piernas y comenzar a menear su entrepierna a escasos centimetros de su rostro, a lo que aquel hombre, agradecidamente, le coloco un billete de cien dolares en su pequeño short, cuando sho estaba a punto de levantarse el ejecutivo lo tomo por sorpresa y lo jalo de la cintura para que el repugnante señor pudiese lamer la parte genital del pequeño.

El peliceleste sentia tanto asco de si mismo, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono reaccionando ante los movimientos del viejo verde.

_-veo que sabes lo que es buenoo pequeño, dime, no te gustaria que te sacara de aqui para que fueras mi juguete personal, te daria todo lo que me pidiese, tu lo unico que tendrias que hacer seria separar tus lindas piernitas y dejar que yo me divierta un rato mientras que al mismo tiempo te hago tocar el cielo con mi poderosa herramienta, a que suena genial, verdad?_-

el pequeño estaba a punto de volver el estomago, el putrefacto aliento a tabaco y alcohol mas la suma de la asquerosidad que acababa de decir aquel tipo eran razones suficientes como para querer salir corriendo de ahi y vaciar el intestino entero en el sanitario, pero sabia que no podia marcharse, ni mucho menos hacer enojar a la clientela, asi que con sus manos tomo el rostro del tipo mientras se acercaba a su oido.

_-es usted realmente apuesto y simpatico, pero, por mas que desee irme con usted no puedo, ya tengo domador, lo siento-_

_-si, estoy conciente de mi simpatia y mi atractivo fisico, pero es una lastima que un angelito como tu no pueda irse con un galan como yo-_ sonreia mientras que sho solo miraba la dentadura gastada y amarilla, el cabello grasiento, el rostro lleno de imperfecciones y sin mencionar la enorme barriga que sobre salia por debajo del saco del hombre.

_-tiene usted razon, ahora, si me lo permite, quiero terminar mi espectaculo, o es que no quiere ver el GRAN final?-... **-**_** trata de no vomitar, trata de no vomitar, trata** **de no vomitar-**

_- es lo que mas ansio, toma para que te inspires mas pequeño-_ decia el viejo verde mientras colocaba un billete de quinientos dolares en el short de sho para despues darle una nalgada en el trasero como si al igual que una vaca se tratase.

De nuevo el peliceleste se piciciono en el centro del escenario mientras meneaba su cadera al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el short blanco por sus piernas, sho solo quedaba con los calentadores blancos los pies, orejas y cola de gato y una pequeña tanga transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion.

De inmediato los silbidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los espectadores que comenzaron a gritar euforicamente ante la semi desnudez del chico, astiado de la situacion el pequeño se hacerco a la orilla del escenario y se agacho, dio media vuelta dejando que la muchedumbre observara su pequeño y bien redondeado trasero, en menos de un segundo, sho se deshizo de lo unico que evitaba que los presentes vieran su desnudez. Esto ultimo disparo a la clientela de manera que comenzaron a lanzarle varios billetes.

Y en medio de esa lluvia de dinero el pequeño diviso entre las penumbras algo que lo dejo atonito, se trataba de el gran seto kaiba, quien se dirigia abriendose paso entre la muchedumbre de personas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del peliceleste le extendio un trozo de papel, le guiño el ojo y se desaparecio junto con un albino que iba tomado del brazo del castaño.

Sho se apuro a recojer su "paga" del suelo y salio corriendo en direccion a su camerino, ya una vez ahi

le hecho llave a la puesta y desenvolvio el trozo de papel.

"_pequeño:_

_me he podido dar cuenta de que no eres realmente feliz en este lugar, ignoro que es lo que te detiene para marcharte de ahi, probablemente sea que estes amenazado y tu necesidad de dinero sea lo que te mantiene atado a ese lugar._

_Si lo deseas puedes venir a Kaiba corp. el_ _dia de mañana para tratar tu eso si es que quieres ayuda, o al menos de que me equivoque y mis supociciones sean erroneas, lo cual es un cien porciento improbable ya que yo no cometo errores."_

el peliceleste no lo podia creer, ahi estaba su boleto de escape hacia la libertad, el dia de mañana iria a la corporacion para hablar con el mismisimo seto kaiba, parecia que las cosas al fin estaban saliendo bien para èl,

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

_-buenos dias señorita, vengo a ver kaiba-sama-_ el pequeño se paraba de puntitas debido a que el mueble de la recepcion estaba muy alto.

_-digame, tiene usted una cita?- _interrogo una señorita de larga cabellera plateada en tono amable.

_-no... pero, kaiba-sama me pidio personalmente que viniera-_ un pequeño sonrojo pinto las mejillas de sho mientras que la secretaria sonreia ante tal muestra de inocencia.

_-esta bien, telefoneare a kaiba-sempai, te parece?-_

_-hai, arigato señorita- _sonreia tiernamente mientras que la secretaria tomaba su telefono de diadema y marcaba a la oficina seto.

_-kaiba-sempai, lamento molestarle, pero en recepcion hay un pequeño niño que lo busca... no, no se trata de l señorito mokuba, pues es un niño de cabello celeste y gafas, permitame, como te llamas corazon?-_ pregunto la señorita a al pequeño.

-_marufuji, sho marufuji-_ contesto el pequeño con las mejillas rojas, nunca nadie lo habia tratado con tanta amabilidad y dulzura, la joven platinada noto enseguida la reaccion del pequeño solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo.

_-so kawaii- _dijo la chica _-dice que se llama sho, si, de inmediato, gracias kaiba-sempai- _la chica termino su llamada_ -mira corazon, tomas ese acensor de ahi y subes hasta el ultimo piso, ok cariño?-_

_-s... si-_

_-bien, suerte precioso-_

_-a.. arigato-_

sho salio disparado hacia el asensor antes de que la sangre de las mejillas le saliera por los oidos, cuando la campanilla anuncio que habia llegado las puertas se habrieron revelando la enorme oficina del CEO, cuando localizo al castaño este le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara, se para frente al escritorio y espero a que el castaño terminara su llamada.

_-me alegra que vinieras pequeño, veras, he estado investigando un poco y esto es lo que tengo_,_ sho marufuji, cabello azul celeste, ojos grises, peso 37 kilos, estatura 140, 14 años de edad, eres huerfano desde los 8, tienes un hermano llamado ryo, al cual no haz visto desde la muerte de tus padres, trabajas como host y bailarin en un club de entretenimiento para caballeros llamado "bishonens shota", dices tener 18 años para no perder tu empleo, hay una persona supuestamente acargo de ti, pero es esa misma persona la que te obliga a trabajar en ese lugas desde los 9 años y ½_, _hay algo que haya omitido?-_

El menor no podia contestar, se habia quedado atonito y sin palabras ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar, era cierto, todo lo que le habia dicho era cierto,pero..

-_como es que se sobre tu pasado, simple, pequeño, cuando tienes los recursos suficientes puedes saber lo que quieras de quien quieras, ahora, yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por tu tutela y por la patria protestad de tu persona si tu estas dispuesto a hacer algo por mi-_

el peliazul trago duro

_-je, tranquilo, no pongas esa cara que no es nada malo, solo quiero saber si estarias dispuesto a trabajar para mi-_

_- trabajar de que kaiba-sama?-_

_- lo que pasa es que estoy incursionando en una nueva industria, que se llama "bishonen soul" y me falta un modelo de ropa para la linea "chibis world" que es ropa para niños, que me dices, te gustaria abandonar el desnudismo por las pasarelas?-_

_-es en serio, por supuesto que acepto, esto es genial-_

_-ja, entonces seria conveniente empezar a hacer unos pequeños cambios-_ los ojos del CEO brillaron mientras veia conn una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño.

_**-por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?-**_

_**Continuara...**_

Muy bien gente hermosa, se que no tengo perdon de dios por subie unnuevo fic sin continuar los que ya tenia abandonados por ahi, pero es que me llego la inspiracion mientras trabajaba y pues de ahi salio este nuevo fic, ademas de que va dedicado a mi lindisimo sho

SHO: ya basta que me voy a sonrrojar.

A poco no es una monada de niño, bien gente, espero que esto sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review para animarme a continuar, ok?


	2. Nuevo rival: empieza la gurra del amor

Hola, como estan, pues dejenme decirles que yo feliz por que ya voy a poder actualizar con mas frecuencia mis fics, ademas de que ultimamente me han estado lloviendo ideas para nuevos fics que espero sean de su agrado.

shoo: bien puedo agradecer los reviews?

Te parece silo acemos al final lindo?

shoo: esta bien

Vamos, no es para que te me deprimas, es solo que algunas personas deben estar impacientes por saber lo que sigue, asi que sin mas preambulo...

AL FIC...

_**Nuevo rival: comienza la guerra del amor...**_

"_Ja, entonces seria conveniente empezar a hacer unos pequeños cambios"_ los ojos del ceo brillaron mientras veia con una sonrisa al pequeño.

_**-por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?-**_

De inmediato tomo el telefono y presiono una de sus teclas.

"_Saki, por favor no me pases mas llamadas, cancela mis compromisos para la tarde y enviame de inmediato a ryou"_

"_-a la orden kaiba-sempai_-" era la voz de la señorita de la recepcion _"-por cierto, el señorito mokuba esta aqui, va en direccion a su oficina"_

"_Gracias saki, puedes tomarte el resto del dia libre"_

"_Es usted muy amable kaiba-sempai, se lo agradezco, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme al celular, de acuerdo"_

"_Claro, descansa saki"_

En cuanto el castaño colgo se escucho alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

"_Adelante!"_

De inmediato la puerta se abrio dejando ver a ryou y mokuba, ambos pasaron dentro de la habitacion y cerraron la puerta despues.

"_Hola nii-sama" _mokuba corrio a abrazar a seto.

"_Me llamaste seto?" _era la voz de ryou la que sonaba ahora.

"_Si, te tengo una sorpresa"_

"_En serio y de que se trata?" _decia con evidente emocion el albino.

El CEO solo apunto a shoo con su dedo, mientras que ryou volteo a verlo y tan pronto sus ojos se posaron en el dejo su sonrisa por una expresion seria.

"_Crei que habiamos acordado que nada de terceros en nuestra relacion, ademas, yo para que quiero un niño, de ser asi me habria hechado a mokuba desde un principio" _recrimino el albino.

"_QUE!" _gritaron al unisono el par de hermanos.

"_Ya lo decia yo seto, era bastante raro que quisiera pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, lo unico que queria era hanky pankiarme_, _este te salio como michale jackson_" mokuba tenia una cascadilla de lagrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras se tiraba al suelo de manera dramatica, seto solo se limitaba a toser y a intentar borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"_Creo que lo has malinterpretado todo mal copito , ese chico es tu nuevo modelo"_

"_Pero que no habias dicho que ibas a conseguir a aquel chico del club ese"_

"_Es el mismo que tienes en frente tarado!"_

"_Hola, mucho gusto, soy shoo"_

"_En serio eres aquel chico de_ _otra noche ?"_ decia ryou al mismo tiempo que examinaba lado por lado el pequeño cuerpo del peliazul.

"_Si, y un favor"_

"_Dime"_

"_Puede sacar su mano de debajo de mi camiseta?"_

"_Claro, disculpa, es solo que tengo que checar la mercancia je"_

"_Ryou, quiero que te lleves a shoo de compras, necesita que le hagas un cambio de imagen y lleva a mokuba contigo, estoy seguro de que lo dejo en buenas manos"_

"_Vas a dejas_ _a dejar a este demente a solas conmigo y el chico nuevo, estas loco?"_

"_Vamos moki-chan, que lo que dije era solo una broma, ademas yugi y joudai iran con nosotros, despues de todo teniamos cita en el salon"_

"_Bien, en lo que ustedes resuelven eso yo ire a ver como van los preparativos del evento, quedan solo dos dias y tengo que revisar la seguridad, no puedo dejar que esa loca de perranzu mazaki se cuele de nuevo en la pasarela"_

"_Esta bien cariño" _ryou se acerca y da un suave beso en los labios al CEO _"solo recuerda que se treta de una chica"_

"_Ryou tiene razon nii-chan"_

"_De ser necesario da orden de que abran fuego en contra de la bastarda, no puedo dejar que arruine ni una mas de mis pasarelas otra vez"_

"_Sabes que lo hare amor, ahora vayan y diviertanse, neh?"_

"_De acuerdo, te veremos luego cariño"_

y asi los tres salieron de la habitacion dejando al CEO solo mientras que tecleaba en su computadora.

"_En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"_

_**se busca viva o muerta, preferentemente muerta...**_

_**(Inserten fotografia de anzu con cara de maniatica enferma de la amistad)**_

**_cualquier informacion_** **_cualquier informacion sobre esta psicopata favor de comunicarse con las personas de Kaiba Corp._**

"_Quiero a esa tipa tres metros bajo tierra" _decia el castaño mientras que presionando teclas mandaba un comunicado masivo.

_**Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial...**_

"_Muy bien, se supone que nos veriamos con los chicos aqui, miren haya estan" _

Un chico de cabellos tricolores que vestia un pantalon tipo cargo con una playera manga larga y tenis se acercaba en compañia de un castaño que vestia un short corto y ceñido, camisa blanca de manga tras cuartos, chaleco y corbata negra con unos calentadores blancos y tenis negros se acercaron a donde se encontraban los ryou y los demas.

"_Hola, ya hemos recorrido medio centro comercial sin ustedes" _dijo el tricolor.

"_Si, crei que habiamos dicho que nos veriamos a las 3:30, y ya pasan de las cuatro" _agrego el castaño.

"_Lo sentimos, es solo que tenemos compañia" _ryou se hizo a un lado para dejar ver al pequeño shoo, el cual al ver lo vien vestidos que estaban todos comenzo a sentir pena de si mismo, puesto que el usaba una bermuda amplia de mezclilla una polera que se notaba era tres veces mas grande que la talla del pequeño y unos tenis gastados, sin mencionar sus ya tan acostumbrados lentecillos y el cabello se le habia esponjado por la humedad, asi que ya no era el liso hermoso que era la noche anterior.

"_Hola, mu...mucho gusto, mi nombre es marufuji shoo, es un placer conocerlo" _saludo con la tipica reverencia.

"_El placer es todo nuestro" _dijeron al unisono los dos chicos mientras cada uno tomaba una de las manos de shoo para despues depositar un beso en ella.

Al peliazul le comenzo a salir humo por los oidos, y su cuerpo tomo un color rojo en su totalidad.

"_Les molesta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" _recrimino mokuba con disgusto mientras que se llevava a rastras al peliazul.

" _y a ese que le pasa?"_

"_Yo que demonios voy a saber yugi, ryou-chan, tu sabes que le sucede a mokuba?"_

"_Una sola palabra, **hormonas**"_

Los menores se miraron el uno al otro desconsertados mientras que ryou iba tras de mokuba con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

La tarde paso realmente rapida, la primera parada fue en el salon, donde mientras que mokuba, yugi y yuki se la pasaban intentando ver quien de los tres lograba hacer desmayar a una de las chicas primero a shoo le hacian pedicure, manicure, una mascarilla exfoliante y un masaje con cuarzos. Despues de aquella relajacion shoo paso a la silla del estilista, en donde ryou le habia pedido, mejor dicho, exigido al peliazul que se dejara poner unas extensiones a lo que el chico se nego rotundamente, pero con insistencia del albino se dejo poner unas extenciones hasta por debajo del trasero, despues de que se las pusieron le hicieron un planchado permanente, solo que para mala suerte de shoo se le deslizaron los anteojos y cayeron al suelo, el estilista que no se habia dando cuenta termino pisandolos, asi que ryou salio del cuarto privado donde se encontraban para hablar con los otros tres.

"_Chicos, pueden ir a conseguir unos lentes de contacto por favor" _le pidio el albino a los tres pequeños, ellos asintieron y se fueron de ahi.

"_No entiendo por que les pidio que fueran, si igual ya habian terminado conmigo pudimos ir juntos los cinco"_

"_Es solo que no puedo dejar que te vean"_

"_Acaso me veo tan mal que no quiere que me vean los chicos?" _dijo con angustia el azulito.

"_Yo nunca he dicho eso, es solo que quiero ver su reaccion despues de que la transformacion este completa, ahora ven, vamos a una tienda que estoy seguro te va a encantar"_

"_Etto, no puedo ver nada je"_

"_Ups, lo siento, lo habia olvidado"_

el albino tomo la mano del pequeño mientras que pasaba al lado de unos clientes que esperaban por ser atendidos, lamentablemente shoo no pudo ver la expresion en el rostro de aquellos sujetos. En un par de minutos llegaron a una tienda donde claramente se sabia que ahi se vendia la ropa que ryou diseñaba.

"_Hola ryou-sama, que lo trae por aqui" _pregunto amablemente una chica de cabellos rubios.

"_Hola azuka, cuanto tiempo sin verte, lo que pasa es que necesito poner al dia a este chiquitin, dime que tu y tu hermano me ayudaran"_

"_Claro que si, solo dejeme llamarlo, FUBUKI!"_

"_Que pulmones tiene esta chica" _shoo se quejo por lo bajo despues de escuchar el ensordecedor grito de la rubia, en cuestion de minutos salio un chico de largos cabellos chocolate.

"_Ryou-chan, como estas, dejame adivinar, otro modelo verdad?"_

"_Asi es fubuki, necesito que me actualices a este pequeño y que ademas me des un guardaropa nuevo para el por favor"_

"_Claro, bien ahora, si eres tan amable de seguirme"_ el castaño comenzo a caminar mientras que shoo fue detras de el o al menos creia que era aquella mancha alta, pero por la falta de visivilidad se dio de frente contra un maniqui _"creo que lo mejor sera que te lleve de la mano, azuka, puedes buscarme algo en talla pequeña, ya sabes el estilo que estoy pensando, verdad?"_

"_Claro, te los llevo en un momento"_

Entraron en el vestidor, el castaño pelilargo comenzo a retirar con delicadeza las ropas del menor, a shoo parecia no darle nervios o miedo, puesto que el tacto suave de aquellas manosle inspiraban confianza, una vez que quedo en ropa interior sintio como era sentado sobre un banquillo.

"_Bien, primero que nada, esos interiores se tienen que ir, ya nadie los usa pequeño, toma, pruebate estos, no te preocupes, yo me dare la vuelta para no verte"_

shoo tomo lo que identifico como unos pequeños trunks y se los calzo, eran realmente comodos.

"_Aqui tienes hermano, si necesitas algo mas me avisas, estare charlando con ryou-sama en la caja, por cierto, me pidiero que te diera esto"_

"_Gracias azuka"_

y asi el mayor comenzo a probarle conjunto por conjunto al peliazul, pero cuando le probo el ultimo...

"_Oh por Ra"_

"_Sucede algo malo?"_

"_No, nada, ahora que lo recuerdo, sientate de_ _nuevo por favor y vorlea hacia el techo"_

"_Asi?"_

"_Perfecto, ahora abre bien los ojos, voy a colocarte unos contactos que me dieron"_

con sumo cuidado fubuki le coloco los contactos a shoo, el pequeño cerro los ojos un momento cuando sintio el ligero ardor, pero cuando el dolor paso el peliazul abrio los ojos y se miro en un espejo que estaba colocado justo frente a el. Su reflejo lo dejo impactado.

"_E... ese soy yo?"_

Dijo el pequeño con la voz quebrada mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. El pequeño se veia asi mismo las largas extensiones de cabello azulado, una playera de tirantes color negro ceñida al cuerpo, un short corto color blanco y una licra negra debajo del mismo, solo que un poco mas larga, una chamarra torera de manga tres cuartos, una especie de calentadores color negro que tenian una estrella blanca grabada a los costados de los pies, aquellos le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, tenia unos tenis negros, una gruesa pulsera de cuero en cada mano y para dar el toque final un collar de correa corta con un dije de platino en forma de estrella.

"_Que te sucede, es que acaso no te gusto el traje, si lo deseas podemos cambi..."_

"_No es eso, es solo que no crei que laguien como yo tuviese remedio, siempre me considere a mi mismo un chico feo"_

"_Pues mirate bien" _decia fubuki mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de shoo y lo hacia mirarse en el espejo _"no eres feo, si me permites decirlo, eres el niño mas lindo que he visto en mi vida"_

Ante tales palabras shoo se puso rojo, despues fubuki limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas del pequeño y termino por darle un beso en la mejilla.

"_Nunca creas que eres feo, por que es lo que las personas pensaran de ti, muestrale al mundo que la belleza es de quien la quiere y que tambien se puede ser amable, atento e inteligente al mismo tiempo que se puede ser atractivo"_

"_Muchas gracias fubuki-sama"_

"_Por nada pequeñin, y por favor, die fubuki-chan, bien, ahora vamos a que los demas te vean, de acuerdo"_

"_Si, adelante"_

con una sonrisa en el rostro shoo tomo la mano del castaño y salieron del vestidor, una vez afuera pudieron ver la expresion de los presentes.

"_No cabe duda de que sabes lo que haces hermano"_

"_Por que crees que lo contrate_ _azuka, es obvio que tu hermano es una mina de oro como asesor de imagen"_

"_Dime precioso, que te parece si tu y yo nos marchamos de aqui y vamos a cenar" _decia yuki con una rosa en la mano mientras besaba la mano de shoo. Yugi quito de golpe al castaño

"_Que te parece si mejor vamos tu y yo a bailar" _dijo el tricolor mientras que meneaba la acadera.

"_Olvidenlo perdedores, el saldra conmigo" _reclamo mokuba mientras el y los otros dos comenzaban a pelearse en plena tienda.

"_Lo siento mucho chicos, pero shoo y yo quedamos en ir por un helado, asi que sera para otro dia" _dijo fubuki mientras se dirigia a la salida con el peliazul tomado de la mano, el menor lo vio con cara de gratitud.

"_Arigatou, pero como su..."_

"_No te preocupes, ademas, la expresion en tu rostro decia salvenme"_

"_Bien, entonces que te parece si vamos por ese helado y conversamos un poco"_

"_Encantado shoo-kun"_

_**Y dentro de la boutique...**_

"_Tu hermano es hombre muerto azuka"_ gritaron al unisono los tres menores.

Era obvio que los tres tenian un cierto interes por el azulito, pero ahora que fubuki se habia interpuesto lo unico que les quedaba era unir fuerzas, deshacerse del chocolatoso y despues eliminar a sus propios compañeros, la guerra del amor acaba de comenzar.

_**Continuara...**_

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora que les parece si vamos a los reviews.

shoo: ya los puedo agradecer?

Claro que si pequeño, adelante.

shoo: wiii, bien queremos agradecer a

_**angel ligth 23**_

shoo: pues si, pobre de mi, lo bueno es que seto ya me saco de ese horrible lugar, solo que no estoy seguro de que las cosas vayan a ser mas tranquiñas de ahora en adelante je.

agradecemos el que te tomaras las molestias en dejarnos tu comentario, muchisimas gracias.

_**Becky-chan**_

shoo: pues bien, si es muy poco comun encontrar un fic donde aparezca yo, pero pues ya vez que para eso salieron personas como koukin.

Que dejame aclararte, no soy una chica! (dice con gotita en la cabeza)

shoo: pero si en tu trabajo seguido te confunden con una.

Eso es por que a mi trabajo solo llega gente borracha no se si lo habias notado.

shoo: neh, bueno, pues por lo visto me imagino que ya te percataste de que la pareja de seto en este fic sera el albino tierno, y por supuesto que llamamos mas la atencion los GX.

Si, lo que pasa es que son sangre nueva, o carne fresca querre decir jejeje.

shoo: bien, agradecemos tu comentario y gracias por tu review.

_**Holly motto**_

shoo: hola, pues ya vez que ando por aca de perdido jeje, pero pues no te preocupes que kou-chan esta cuidando bien de mi.

Es para mi una alegria enorme, ENORME el recibir un review tuyo, ya que eres una de mis autoras predilectas, dejame decirte que el suspenso y la emocion seguiran a lo largo de todo el fic, sobretodo ahora que a mi pequeñin le han llovido tantos pretendientes, pero escuchenlo bien chicos, esto es solo por el fic, shoo es mio y de nadie mas y reto a un duelo a quien me lo quiera quitar.

shoo: kou-chan esta celoso, que lindo.

Claro que estoy celoso, sobretodo por que el muy idiota de yo deje que ese viejo verde te hiciera esas cosas en el primel chappy.

shoo: pero solo fue actuacion.

Pues a mi me parecio mas que actuacion, digamos que ese tipo es de los que demuestran lo que SIENTEN con el cuerpo.

shoo: pues bien, estoy contento de que les gustase mi actuacion, pero pues ya vez que las orejas de gato nos las intercambiamos kou-chan y yo.

Y seto no andaba de sin verguenza, solo andaba de parranda jajaja, y pues las momias pueden estar tranquilas ya que hasta trabajo les voy a dar, solo que pueden estar seguras de que va a ser algo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy placentero, si, se merecen un premio de vez en cuando.

shoo: bueno, nos veremos despues, muchisimas gracias por tu review.

Gracias por sus buenos augurios y sus felicitaciones, esperamos que este chappy fuese de su agrado tambien.

_**Yuki Valkov**_

shoo: es bueno saber que este fic fuese de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y pues ya lo vez, la pareja de seto si fue ryou-chan.

shoo: que en un principio iba a ser bakura, pero a el no le parecio y nos dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos, asi que mejor optamos por el albino menor.

Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo.

Bien, esos fueron todo los reiviews, esperamos que este fic fuese de su agrado y que nos dejen un review si es que fue asi.

shoo: nos veremos en el proximo chappy

HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_**"Crees que es facil ser un bishonen?...**_

_**... mirame pero no me toques! . "**_


End file.
